goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Sun Universe:Sandbox
Level RNG lists Isaac Levels 1 - 19 Maximum values HP:8 PP:3 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:4 Levels 20 - 39 Maximum values HP:8 PP:3 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:4 Levels 40 - 59 Maximum values HP:8 PP:2 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:4 Levels 60 - 79 Maximum values HP:8 PP:2 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:4 Garet Levels 1 - 19 Maximum values HP:8 PP:3 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:4 Levels 20 - 39 Maximum values HP:8 PP:3 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:4 Levels 40 - 59 Maximum values HP:8 PP:2 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:4 Levels 60 - 79 Maximum values HP:8 PP:2 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:4 Ivan Levels 4 - 19 Maximum values HP:7 PP:4 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:4 Levels 20 - 39 Maximum values HP:7 PP:3 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:5 Critical Hit Values: Maximum Possible Levels 40 - 59 Maximum values HP:7 PP:3 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:5 Critical Hit Values: Maximum Possible Levels 60 - 79 Maximum values HP:7 PP:3 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:5 Critical Hit Values: HP: 7 PP: 3 Attack: 4 Defense: 1 Agility: 5 Mia Levels 10 - 19 Maximum values HP:8 PP:4 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:4 Ninja Blade Unleash Values: Maximum possible Levels 20 - 39 Maximum values HP:8 PP:3 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:4 Ninja Blade Unleash Values: Maximum possible Levels 40 - 59 Maximum values HP:8 PP:3 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:4 Ninja Blade Unleash Values: Maximum possible Levels 60 - 79 Maximum values HP:8 PP:3 Attack:4 Defense:2 Agility:4 Ninja BladeUnleash Values: Maximum possible Ninja Blade Unleash Values: Critical Hit Values: Ninja Blade Attack Values: (Do save in an area where there is an entrance or exit, as leaving and entering a new room produces different random battles) TLA RNG work Notes • level max values Felix: 5-19 8-3-4-2-4 Jenna: 5-19 8-4-4-2-4 (!) Sheba: 5-19 8-4-4-2-4 (!) different from Ivan's 7-4-4-2-4 in GS1 RNG tested spots Note do not always work because of enemy combinations being different even with soft resets Felix: Wild Wolf near Daila (overworld) 8-3-4-2-4 combinations pending ::Fume Psynergy series Jenna: Wild Wolf same as Felix 8-3-4-2-4 (Note imperfect but good for Tisiphone Edge endgame]] combo with Punch Ant? ::Fume again ::Air's Rock 2 Emus, Killed with Nereid Summon 8-4-4-2-4 Sheba: Kandorean Temple faced single Angle Worm First room (with monsters) Killed with Flash Bolt. 7-4-4-2-4 (still not perfect, unsure of 8 hp gain, but done before ) Damage Calculation work damage dealt= (Your Attack)/2 - ((Enemy Defense)/5*3 - 3) (=P complicated) Mathy style: Math.ceil((Your Attack)/2) - (Math.ceil((Enemy Defense)/5)*3 -3) -(1, 2, or 3 for randomness) //damage done by groupings of defense (every 5 or so) increases by roughly 3 points every 5 defense 1st enemy is a Skeleton relevant stats (i think): 60 HP, 14 Defense half stats(?) possible damages: Isaac: (524) half stat 262: 256, 257, 258 AVE 257 (487) half stat 243.5: 237, 238, 239 AVE 238 (448) half stat 224: 218, 220 AVE 219 Garet: (512)half stat 256: 250, 251 AVE 250.5 (480) half stat 240: 234, 236 AVE 235 (443) half stat 221.5: 216, 215 AVE 215.5 Ivan: (379) half stat 189.5: 182, 184 AVE 183 (347) half stat 173.5: 169, 167 AVE 168 (307) half stat 153.5: 147, 149 AVE 148 Mia: (375) half stat 187.5: 183, 180 AVE 181.5 (339) half stat 169.5: 163, 164 AVE 163.5 (309) half stat 154.5: 147, 148 AVE 147.5 Math Stuff: HS-AVE Isaac: 262 - 257: 5 243.5 - 238: 5.5 224 - 219: 5 Garet: 256 - 250.5: 5.5 240 - 235: 5 221.5 - 215.5: 6 Ivan: 189.5 - 183: 6.5 173.5 - 168: 5.5 153.5 - 148: 5.5 Mia: 187.5 - 181.5: 6 169.5 - 163.5: 6 154.5 - 147.5: 7 so AVE this (toss out outlier 7) Isaac: 5.16667 Garet: 5.5 Ivan: 5.83333 Mia: 6 AVE of AVE: 5.625 Ave of all together: 5.59091 -- so with a 14 defense we are about 5-6 points off of the halfpoint of attack 2nd enemy is a Wild Mushroom relevant (supposed) stats: 34 HP , 5 Defense Isaac: (524) half stat 262: 262, 261 (487) half stat 243.5: (448) half stat 224: Garet: (512)half stat 256: 256, 254 (480) half stat 240: (443) half stat 221.5: Ivan: (379) half stat 189.5: 187, 188, 189, 190 (347) half stat 173.5: (307) half stat 153.5: Mia: (375) half stat 187.5: 185, 188, 187, 186 (339) half stat 169.5: (309) half stat 154.5: Theory Verification test (<5 DEF) Bat TEST CONFIRMED theory equation works even with <5 defense